Counting
by guardianranger
Summary: Riley Scarlatti, Amelia Woods Rogers,Destiny Severide,Meghan McGee,Melia Barton, and lucas Waters-Sanders and Dawn Regan been in the same foster home for over 6 years of their life. This is their story how they continue to live with many dangerous things from happening to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hi everyone my name is Riley Scarlatti, I am the adopted daughter to Sg. Spike Scarlatti since the death of my parents.

Been in many foster homes in New York City, Los Angeles and the home was a rescue operation going wrong.

My foster parents were put in jail for selling drugs to underage kids.

"Boss we have a problem at the house"answered Jules Callaghan Braddock.

(Boss) Greg Parker outside of the command truck.

"Guys! What's the situation?"asked Greg.

"We found some kids in the basement of the house-looks like they are malnorished"answered Kevin Wordy.

Spike sees a young girl hugging him tightly. "I'm not going anywhere"answered spike.

"One of the girls is hugging Spike"answered Sam Braddock.

5 months later

Riley has a new name now-she is Riley Scarlatti-adopted daughter to Spike Scarlatti.

Meghan was relocated to Washington D.C-her dad is agent Timmy McGee now.

Amelia (Woods) Dunn-is the adopted daughter to Dr. Daniel Dunn-from Major Crimes-she is 16 years old.

Alison James-daughter to Jasper Whitlock Hale-she was undercover-age 15 years old.

Leslie Wolfe-daughter Detective Ryan Wolfe-of Miami,Florida.

Devon Diamond-adopted daughter to James Diamond-big time rush.

Destiny Sheppard-Severide-adopted daughter to Lt. Kelly Severide of Chicago Fire

Lucas Waters-Sanders-his uncle is Greg Sanders of Las Vegas.

Yula Epps-adopted daughter to Detective Don Epps.


	2. Chapter 2

Meghan McGee:Part I

Meghan is sitting at her dad's desk at the NCIS Headquarters in Washington D.C.,she remembers how came into Agent Timmy McGee's life.

Memories of the past time.

Agent Timmy McGee is sitting at his desk at the NCIS-Headquarters in Washington D.C. area.

His coworkers doing different things.

Agent Jethro Gibbs comes walking towards his desk.

Elevator door dings

4 young people come into the pen.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?"exclaimed Anthony Dinozzo-asked his adopted daughter.

Danielle Dinozzo-points to the people behind her. "They wouldn't take the answer no. Wanted to see Uncle Timmy-they have important news to share"answered Danielle.

3 hours later

Rest of the group where shocked of the news given to them.

"Wow! My man Timmy your a dad"exclaimed Anthony.

Timmy McGee shocked he's a dad-didn't know had a daughter to begin with. "What am I going to do while we are working? Meghan can't stay here"exclaimed Timmy.

"Abby can watch Meghan while we are on a case"answered Jethro.

"Or she can stay at my house"answered Danielle.

Meghan goes with Danielle in the meantime-since the agents have a case to work at the moment.

It's been over 5 months now that Timmy and Meghan had moved into the house-belonging to Danielle Dinozzo-yes she's the sister to dr. lance sweets.

"Meghan what are you doing here?"asked Jimmy Palmer he's like an older brother to Meghan.

Meghan points to arm-in a sling.

"Does timmy know your here?"asked Emily.

Meghan shakes her head. "No! Daddy is out on a job. Danielle had her bodyguard drop me off here"cried meghan.

Emily kneels down to meghan level. "Sweetie! I can call Timmy for you"answered Emily.

"NO! I want to go back to the foster home"exclaimed Meghan.

15 minutes later

Timmy races towards his desk-hugs Meghan shoulders. "Meghan! I'm here-daddy is here"answered Timmy.

Meghan cries again into Timmy's shoulders.

Meghan is 7 years old


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia Woods: Part I

It's not everyday where your adopted by Captain America-Steve Rogers-who works with the Avengers in New York City-at Tony Stark's penthouse.

Melia is the daughter to Clint Barton-apparently he didn't know had a daughter to begin with long time ago.

"Everyone! This is Melia my daughter"answered Clint showing his coworkers.

Melia looks at the Avengers-members.

Amelia Woods- I had read everything on the Avengers.

Steve Rogers puts his hands on Amelia's shoulders for suport. "Tony, Clint,Bruce,Natasha and Pepper this is my adopted daughter Amelia Woods. Found her on a mission 3 weeks ago"answered Steve.

"How are we supposed to care for two girls here? Do know our jobs are dangerous for them to stay here"exclaimed Tony.

Amelia Woods takes a step back. "Thanks! For rescuing me in the foster home-but if I'm not wanted here in New York City-at Starks pent-house-then I will go back"answered Amelia racing towards the elevator.

Steve angrily turns towards Tony. "You will have to get used to the idea of having Amelia here at the penthouse. I had rescue her from the abused foster home she was in-along with several others girls"snapped Steve storming out of the penthouse.

Clint glares at Tony Stark. "Melia is staying here, no buts"answered Clint.

Pepper smacks Tony across the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

June Braddock was one of the girls rescued with several others,after being moved into another foster care home for 2 months now.

June was sitting at her desk-at the school was attending,along with Riley Scarlatti-adopted daughter to Constable Spike Scarlatti.

although Riley was in a different class then June for English.

June slowly walks towards the entrance of the school,waiting on Riley to get out of the last class.

Riley knows what it was like to be abused by their foster parents.

"Riley"answered June racing towards her cousin.

Riley smiles at June-just 2 years then June. "How was school?"asked riley.

"Ok! Just I wether be home-school instead"whispered June.

Riley puts something into her locker. "June! Did something happen?"asked Riley.

June shrugs her shoulders. "I do not want Jules or Sam to worry about it"answered June.

Riley sees other students laughing at the two of them. "June! You need to tell an adult if something is upseting you"answered Riley.

"Have you heard anything from the other girls yet?"asked June whose curious.

"Yes! Destiny,Amelia and Melia I have heard from"answered Riley.

(Chicago)

Destiny Sheppard-daughter to the former Lt. John Sheppard-who is deceased. She is the adopted daughter to Lt. Kelly Severide of the firehouse 51.

Jessica Chilton was among the group waiting in the kitchen.

Detective Jay halstead is Destiny personal bodyguard now.

Lt. Matt Casey has custody of Benjamin and Griffin Darden now.

"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Jessica.

Destiny already saw kelly severide in the garage playing cards with his truck team. "Came to see my dad"answered Destiny.

"Why would Lt. Severide want to see you? Your out of school"whispered Jessica.

Jessica not knowing that Jimmy and Sylvie overheard her say it to Destiny.

"School is getting out of early this week"yelled Griffin racing into the kitchen.

Benjamin follows shortly.

"Destiny! What is there to eat?"asked Griffin.

Jessica stood up now. "No! You aren't going to eat our food"answered Jessica.

Mouths were wide open.

Destiny's arms were folded across her chest.

"Jessica! It's everyone kitchen"answered Jimmy.

Lt. Kelly Severide comes racing into the kitchen. "Destiny! Is something wrong?"asked Kelly kneeling down to Destiny level.

Lt. Matt Casey comes walking into the kitchen-confused in what was going on.

"Lt. Severide there's nothing wrong here"answered Jessica.

"Uncle Kelly! Are we not allowed to eat here?"asked Benjamin.

"Benjamin who told you guys that?"asked Matt.

"Jessica"answered Griffin.

Destiny stood her ground. "Actually! Came to drop something off to the firehouse. Then I'm going to the special task force office"answered Destiny leaving the kitchen.

Kelly walks after Destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Amelia Woods Rogers had walked out of the stark-tower-decided if she wasn't wanted there-would go back to the foster home was at-or find one of her foster siblings.

Knowing they would help Amelia out.

Melia Barton glares at Tony Stark,by stomping on his foot.

"Clint! Do something"hissed Tony.

Clint Barton stood his ground. "Why! Should I help you Tony. After all-Steve has to find Amelia now in New York City. Melia is my daughter by blood,she is not going anywhere"snapped Clint.

(Lucas Waters-Sanders) in Las Vegas

"Greg! Congradulations you have a nephew"answered Nick Stokes

Greg Sanders was told 4 months ago-that he has custody of his sister's child Lucas.

"Sanders! Where's Lucas?"asked Sara.

"Lucas is here in the break room"answered Catherine.

"Thanks! I think will go say hi"answered Sara.

Lucas was reading some information on the computer-he had saved up for. Heard footsteps coming into the break room.

"Hi"answered Sara.

Lucas looks up. "Hi"answered lucas.

Greg Sanders walks into the break room. "Lucas just letting you know heading out with Nick to a crime scene. You can reach me on my cell-phone"answered Greg.

"Thanks! Greg"answered lucas reading the letters from Destiny Severide and Riley Scarlatti.

(At the headquarters of SRU)

Riley was working on homework in the break room.

She overheard voices in the hallways coming and going.

Spike Scarlatti, Sam Braddock,Greg Parker,Ed Lane, Kevin Worths and Jules Callaghan were coming from a case.

Another person from Team 3 shouted something to Team 1

"Hey! Spike-Riley is in the break room"shouted Donna-from Team 3

"Thanks! Going to take a shower first"answered Sam and Spike heading towards the men's locker room.

Jules walks into the break room. "Riley! What are you doing here?"asked Jules sitting down to her niece.

Riley peers up from working on homework. "I need Spike's permission to signed this released form"answered Riley.

Jules looks at the piece of paper laying down on the table. "Riley! Can I look at the paper?"asked Jules.

"Sure!"answered Riley.

3 seconds later

Spike and the rest of the members from Team 1 came into the break room.

"Riley! What are you doing here?"asked Ed.

jules hands Spike the permission form. "Spike! Here"answered Jules.

Spike is reading the permission form. "Riley! Why do I need to sign this paper?"asked Spike.

Riley stands up now. "I was chosen by the principal of the school-to host an exchange student from Chicago"answered Riley.

"Wow"answered Ed.

"Why would your principal chose you to host the student?"asked Sam.

"Destiny Severide ask to stay at our home"answered Riley Scarlatti.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Stragetic Reponse Unit were confused in what was going on in the passed couple days ago.

"Riley! Who is Destiny to you?"asked Kevin Wordworths.

Riley-adopted daughter to Constable Mike-Spike Scarlatti stood her ground. Destiny,Amelia,Lucas,Meghan,Melia and Yula all of us were in the same foster homes. Well for Lucas,Destiny and I been together in the same foster homes for the passed 6 years of our life.

"Why! Did you need Spike to signed a form?"asked Dean.

"Destiny requested I be the one to introduce to you officers to her"answered Riley.

"Riley! Where did Destiny go to?"asked Jules.

"Destiny is the adopted daughter to Lt. Kelly Severide of Chicago fire"answered Riley.

(Chicago) firehouse 51

Only reason Destiny was going to meet Riley-stragetic reponse unit to assigned them a new job-special task force.

Kristen Callway is in the commanding officer of the Elite Guardians-task force-located in Hawaii,Los Angeles, Santa Monica and Chicago area.

Destiny comes walking into the firehouse-school had gotten out early-gotten a ride.

"Destiny! What are you doing here?"asked Jessica-Chilman.

"School got our early"answered Destiny heading towards the kitchen area of the firehouse.

Matt Casey was sitting at his normal seat.

Gabriella Dawson was reading a book, drinking coffee.

Kelly Severide was just walking into the kitchen with some papers. "Guys! I have to go pick up Destiny at school"answered kelly.

Laugher could be heard.

"Lt. Severide, Destiny just walked into the kitchen-dumped her backpack-walked out"answered Sylvie brett.

Kelly Severide turns just in time to see destiny walked out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening. "Destiny"answered Kelly walking after his daughter.

Destiny doesn't hear him saying her name through.

Matt Casey follows his coworker and friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessica Chilton decided to do some spying on Destiny Severide-knows she was hiding something from everyone at the firehouse.

Not only she was going to get into huge trouble.

Meeting at the firehouse conference room.

Chief Wallence Boden was standing in front of his firefighters. "Congradulations! Lt. Severide that Destiny was chosen to be in Toronto, Canada as an exchange student"answered Wallence.

Claps could he heard.

Slammed

Everyone turns towards the sound of the door being slammed.

Destiny Severide was standing in the doorway.

"Destiny! Is there something wrong?"asked joe.

"Destiny! Can it wait?"asked Matt.

"How dare you"shouted Destiny.

Everyone was confused.

Lt. Kelly Severide walks over to Destiny, so does Matt Casey.

Destiny storms out of the conference room.

"Destiny!"answered Kelly.

Gabriella Dawson and Sylvie Brett followed Destiny.

"Destiny! Wait up"answered Sylvie.

Destiny walking out of the firehouse.

Sylvie, Gabriella, Matt and Kelly raced out of the firehouse.

Just in time to see Destiny get into a limo.

(New York)

Amelia Woods-Rogers was in her bedroom-working on homework.

Melia Barton refused to go to school again.

Tony Starks yells something to his friends and fellow team mates. "Amelia is in her bedroom doing homework,Melia refused to go back to school"shouted Tony.

Clint already knew why his daughter would refused to go back to school.

Steve was getting worried about Amelia-although hasn't said one word about school. He knocks on his adopted daughter's suite. "Amelia"answered Steve.

Amelia was reading on something from her friends.

(Washington D. C)

Meghan Mcgee knows that her dads job can take him out of home.

Danielle Dinozzo-adopted daughter to agent Antony Dinozzo-age 16 years old.

"Danielle! Can we go see daddy?"asked Meghan.

Danielle looking up from doing homework. "Meghan! Uncle Timmy and others are on a case right now"answered Danielle.

"Ok! What's for dinner?"asked Meghan.

Danielle was working on homework in the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"asked Danielle.

Danielle reads a text from her dad.

(Toronto, Canada)

Riley Scarlatti reads the texted from Destiny Severide.

June Braddock looks at her cousin,they were getting picked up by Dean Parker and Clarke Lane. "What are you so happy about?"asked June.

"Destiny will be here some time tomorrow"answered Riley.

5 hours later at the house.

Riley was getting things ready for Destiny's arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's been over 3 weeks since Riley Scarlatti, Spike Scarlatti, Ed lane,June and Sam Braddock came to Chicago to begin their new lives with rest of the task force members.

Riley lives in the main house-while the others live in the two guest houses on the property.

"Lt. Severide we just saw Destiny back in Chicago"answered Jessica (Jellybean) Chilton.

Lt. Kelly Severide looks up-getting out of his truck.

"When did you see Destiny?"asked Ortis.

"We saw Destiny with the police officers at the hospital"answered Gabriella.

2 hours later

Everyone was back at the firehouse 51.

Connie says something to the group. "Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey two of you have visitors in the conference room"answered Connie.

"Ok! Something is going on"whispered Matt Casey towards Kelly Severide.

The two of them come walking into the conference room.

Standing there is Destiny Severide with several people in uniformed.

"Uncle Matt and Lt. Severide this is Riley Scarlatti"answered Destiny.

Riley Scarlatti waves her hand. "This is my family behind me"answered Riley.

"Constable Spike Scarlatti,Lt. Jules braddock and Lt. Sam Braddock"answered Mallory Lane standing there.

After 25 minutes of talking

Rest of the group left the firehouse.

Destiny hugs Kelly around the waist. "Miss you"answered Destiny.

"We missed you too"answered Matt Casey.

3 of them leave the conference room

Just as another call in.

Destiny heads towards the kitchen.

Ambulance 61 and Squad answered the intercom.

Kelly Severide waves goodbye to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Right now Destiny Severide was at the firehouse 51 doing something.

Jessica Chilton walks into the kitchen sees Destiny standing by the counter.

Brian Ortis and Joe Cruz happen to be in the kitchen

"Gee! Kid what are you doing here? Do know no one wants you here at the firehouse"answered Jessica.

Brian Ortis and Joe Cruz snapped at Jessica.

"Destiny has a name"answered Joe.

"We want our niece here at the firehouse"answered Ortis.

Destiny Severide sightly looks over the counter. "You can not make me leave the firehouse, I'm allowed here"answered Destiny.

Jessica sees a pot of boiling hot water on the stove-does the only thing could think of at the time.

Kelly Severide, Matt Casey, Christopher Herrmann were in the garage.

When the 3 of them and others heard a scream.

SCREAMING!

Coming inside the firehouse.

Sylvie Brett and Gabriella coming from the locker rooms.

Everyone raced towards the kitchen.

"Jessica! How could you do that"yelled Joe.

"Someone get a first aide kit"answered Ortis.

"Guys! What happen?"asked Sylvie

"Destiny why are you soaking wet?"asked mouch

Destiny shivers-cries into Kelly shoulders.

"Jessica! Dumped a pan of boil hot water on Destiny"answered Ortis.

Kelly angrily glares at Jessica who was trying to slip away from everyone in the kitchen. "Sylvie and Gabriella can you help Destiny with clean clothes?"asked Kelly.

"Sure"answered Gabriella.

"We should get her check out at the hospital, Jay had the day off today"answered Sylvie.

3 days later

Riley Scarlatti storms into the firehouse-after hearing about the incident from Destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Conference room of the firehouse

Gabriella Dawson and Sylvie Brett had taken Destiny Severide to the hospital to be check out.

Jessica Chilton was getting into trouble right now.

"Ms. Chilton! Why are you being mean to Ms. Severide?"asked Wallence.

Jessica shugs her shoulders at the guys.

Kelly Severide was pissed off.

Matt Casey was watching his friend.

"We know why your mistreating Destiny Severide,ever since Kelly adopted her as his daughter. We know you do not like Destiny"answered jimmy.

cell-phone rings.

Matt Casey answers his phone-excuses himself from the conference room.

Destiny Severide didn't want anyone looking at her-she had escaped from Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead from looking at her burning body.

"Dawson! Calm down-Destiny did what?"asked Matt Casey.

Gabriella said Destiny was currently not being treated at the hospital,she refused treatment.

Matt Casey listens to his fiance,he sighs.

Back in the conference room.

"Ms. Chilton you are currently suspended for 4 shifts without pay"answered Wallance Boden.

Jessica angrily saids something. "You have no right"shouted Jessica.

"I have every right to protect my daughter"snapped kelly Severide.

Matt Casey walks into the conference room. "Chief! I have to borrow Severide for a couple hours. Destiny refused treatment at the hospital-from Dr. Manning"answered Matt Casey.

3 hours later

Destiny was sitting in a ice cold water in the tub.

Heard footsteps coming close to the bathroom.

"Destiny! We know your here"answered Matt Casey.

"Destiny! Can we come in?"asked Natalie Manning.

Destiny hears the bathroom opening in her master suite.

Gasps could be heard.

"Destiny"whispered natalie

Destiny's back was facing them.

Connor Rhodes comes to the house.

"Destiny! Can the doctors look at you?"asked Gabriella.

15 minutes later

Destiny was curled against Jay on his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dawn Davenport has only been in the foster home for over 5 months now-since the death of her adopted mom-Sydney.

A social worker came to the office building where Officer Jamie Reagan was just getting ready for duty with his partner Officer Eddie Janko.

"Is there an officer Reagan?"asked a social worker.

Eddie points towards jamie.

Jamie Reagan looks at the lady. "Is there something wrong?"Asked Jamie.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"asked the social worker.

"Can you come back later, we are on duty?"asked Eddie.

Social Worker storms out of the building.

Eddie and Jamie stared at each other.

"Ok! You didn't even tell us why wanted Jamie in the first place"murmured Eddie.

5 hours later

Frank Reagan was sitting at his desk.

Erin Reagan, Danny Reagan and Nicky Reagan were at the office.

"Dad! Why are we here?"asked Erin.

"A social worker has gotten a hold of your dad, said it was important matters that all the reagan kids be involved in"answered Garrett Moore.

10 minutes later social worker comes in with a young girl.

"who is this?"Asked nicky.

Ms. Doreen Parkerson smiles at the reagan family members.

Jamie Reagan arrived with his partner at the office.

"You!"answered Eddie Janko.

Dawn Davenport saids something. "My name is Dawn Davenport-reagan members knew my mother Sydney Davenport"answered Dawn.

"Sydney was my fiance"answered Jamie.

"who moved to England"answered Danny.

"Ms. Davenport was killed 7 months ago, issued a will that Officer Jamie Reagan take custody of her adopted daughter"answered Ms. Parkerson.

Gasps could be heard

Months were wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Steve rogers/Captain America found Amelia Woods in Chicago.

Amelia finally told Steve Rogers off. "No! Why would want someone who has magic powers to begin with?"asked Amelia.

Steve kneels down to Amelia. "Amelia! it doesn't matter if you had powers or not-I still love you"answered steve.

"Doesn't matter never home"answered Amelia.

"Amelia! I'm sorry"answered Steve.

Destiny Severide is watching going on.

"I'm not going back to new york city with you"answered Amelia.

"Amelia! I have guardianship over you"answered steve.

Riley Scarlattti saids something to captain america/steve rogers. "Ms. Woods gotten permission to emicipated herself-since being underage"answered riley.

Steve stands up-glares at the 3 girls at the headquarters of the elite guardians. "You had no right to do that"snapped Steve.

Amelia stands up. "I have every right to do it. I'm not wanted at Stark Tower to begin with"snapped Amelia.

"What! Do you guys want?"answered Steve answering a call on his phone.

Who ever was on the phone it wasn't good news at once.

Steve hangs up the phone. "Amelia! I have to go"answered Steve.

"ok"answered Amelia.

"I still love you no matter what happens"answered Steve leaving the headquarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jamie Regan moved back into his dad's house-after getting custody of Dawn Regan his ex-fiance adopted daughter 2 months ago.

"Jamie! Are you sure about being a dad to Dawn?"answered Eddie his partner.

Jamie turns towards his partner. "I will try to be a dad to Dawn, she needs me in her life"answered Jamie.

Conversatations with his family members 1 month ago.

"Jamie! How about Linda and I taking Dawn in"answered Danny.

"Dawn needs two parents to take care of her"answered Linda.

"Cool! We get a sister"answered the two boys.

Jamie Regan stares at his family. "No! Dawn is my responsible-its what Sydney would have wanted for her adopted daughter"answered jamie.

(Back in Chicago)

Destiny Severide was walking into the firehouse 51 with several bags.

Stella was a new firefighter for the passed 5 months now.

Jimmy is no longer at the firehouse anymore.

"Hey! Destiny what did you bring us?"shouted Truck-Severide's men in the garage playing cards.

"Stuff"answered Destiny.

Capp follows Destiny into the main firehouse.

Joe Cruz and Brian Ortis see Destiny walking into the kitchen with bags.

"Destiny! Kelly is in a meeting with the chief and Casey"answered Stella who sees Destiny putting bags on the counter.

"So! Destiny what did you bring us?"asked Joe.

Gabriella Dawson Casey and Sylvie Brett came back from a call shortly.

"Destiny is something wrong?"asked Gabriella.

"I just need Lt. Severide to sign some papers"answered Destiny.

(Lt. Kelly Severide) walks out of the chief's office.

"Severide! heads up Destiny is here"answered Capp.

"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Jessica-she hasn't left yet in this story.

Destiny stares at Jessica. "What! I'm not allowed to see my dad here?"asked Destiny.

Lt. Matt Casey comes walking into the kitchen, sees his goddaughter standing there.

"Lt. Severide can I talk to you alone in your office?"asked Destiny.

"Sure"answered kelly.

Kelly Severide gives a strange look to Matt and Gabriella.

10 minutes later.

"Destiny! What did you need?"asked Kelly.

"I need you to sign some papers"answered Destiny.

"What am I signing?"asked Kelly.

"Can you read the papers?"asked Destiny.

Kelly Severide reads the papers, he pokes his head out of the office. "Casey!"answered Kelly.

Lt. Matt Casey comes hurrying out of his office. "Severide something wrong?"asked Matt.

"We need to talk to the chief"amswered kelly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Amelia Woods-Rogers is thinking maybe she shouldn't have yelled at her newest guardian. He was trying very hard to be a good dad to her,sighs.

"Amelia! I will understand if you want to see Steve Rogers"answered Destiny Severide standing there.

Amelia turns in her chair. "Are you sure? I yelled at him-because have special powers, besides Tony Stark made it clear he didn't want me at the tower"answered Amelia.

Riley Scarlatti coming into the station of the elite guardians headquarters in Chicago. "Mr. Stark doesn't have the right to tell you what to do"answered Riley.

"Steve Rogers is also captain america he saves the world when needed, I can't ask him to give it up for me"answered Amelia.

Destiny is thinking a minute. "Excuse me a minute. I need to make a call"answered Destiny leaving the break room area of the station.

Amelia and Riley glared at each other.

"Phone call"answered Riley.

"Destiny! Wait a minute you aren't calling him?"asked Amelia racing after Destiny.

Destiny was sitting in her private office at the station-she was talking to someone on her earpiece.

"Destiny! Stop"answered Amelia.

Too late

Destiny hangs up.

"Destiny! Please tell me you didn't call him?"begged Amelia.

"Call who?"asked Spike Scarlatti.

"Who you didn't want Destiny to call?"asked Sam Braddock.

"I didn't want Destiny Severide to call Steve Rogers who is also Captain America"answered Amelia at once.

Destiny stares at them. "Actually! I didn't call Steve Rogers, I called Kristen Callaway since she's the one whose the leader of the elite guardians"answered Destiny.

"Ok"answered Riley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It's been over 8 months since Dawn came into the lives of the Regan family members in new york city.

Officer Jamie Regan moved back into his dads house-to give Dawn a home.

Dawn goes to the same school as her cousins-Jack and Sean Regan-uncle danny and linda's two sons.

She wasn't having a great day at all.

There were two girls who were inviting most of the kids at the zoo,she wasn't invited to it.

One of the girls walked over to Dawn-said something to her.

Madison Fitzgerald was a friend to Dawn-said something to the girls who were doing the inviting. "Aren't you girls forgetting someone?"asked Madison.

"Uh! No"answered Zelda Winters.

"We invited most of the kids on our list"answered michelle Lane

"No! You forgot to included Dawn"answered Madison.

"No! We didn't forget to invited Dawn"answered Zelda.

"We just do not see the need to invited Dawn,she doesn't have a mom"answered Michelle.

madison looks at the two girls. "I do not have mom either-was invited to your gathering"answered Madison.

"We know you longer"answered Zelda.

"Well! You can count me out"answered Madison.

Gasps could be heard.

Dawn and Madison get up to leave to meet their parents to pick up them.

Tara Flack was waiting at the gate she made good friends with Dawn through Selene Amaro who was sick today. "Hey! Dawn is something wrong?"asked Tara

Dawn shakes her head.

Madison waves at Tara. "What are you doing here?"asked Maidson.

"Came to get Selene's homework-she's sick"answered Tara.

3 of the girls were talking.

When Zelda and Michelle saw them talking outside,starts to walk towards them.

"Tara! Why are you talking to these losers?"asked Michelle.

Tara personal guards overheard that part being said.

Apparently at that moment

Sean and Jack Regan heard those words being said too.

They weren't the only ones through.

Nikki was walking and overheard that being said. "Hey! How dare you call Dawn a loser"answered Nikki.

"Who are you?"asked Zelda.

"Nikki Regan-Dawn is my cousin-you better watch your attitude around our family"snapped Nikki.

Tara had her hand on Dawn's shoulders.

"Our dad is a detective"answered Sean.

4 hrs later

Dinner at the regan family.

(Las Vegas)

Lucas Winter-Sanders was busy working on a project at csi headquarters.

He was working in the break room.

Greg Sanders knew that his nephew was working on something.

Sara came walking into the break room to get coffee. "Lucas! How do you like Vegas so far?"asked Sara.

Lucas apparently didn't hear Sara ask him a question,he slowly stands up.

Nick strokes comes passing by the break room,almost gotten ran over by Lucas."Buddy"answered nick.

Lucas says something. "I got to fine-Uncle Greg"answered lucas.

Nick and Sara followed Lucas.

Lucas found Greg looking at something on the computer in his office.

Greg was looking at something on his computer for a case was working on.

"Uncle Greg!"shouted Lucas racing into his uncle's office.

Greg looks up. "Is something wrong?"answered greg standing up.

"I have to go to Santa Monica, one of my foster siblings is in trouble"answered Lucas.

"Lucas! Calm down"answered Nick.

"Whose in trouble?"asked Sara.

Lucas shakes his head. "I can't get you detectives involved with this, Ms. Tara Flack is already leading this situation with her personal guards"answered Lucas racing out of the headquarters.

Greg Sanders raced after his nephew.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Lucas wouldn't given any more information out to the Crime Scene Investigators of Las Vegas.

"Lucas, we have the right to know what's going on here"answered Sara.

"Sorry"answered Lucas.

"We can help"answered Nick pointing it out.

Lucas shakes his head. "I can't get you guys involve"answered Lucas.

Greg Sanders looks at his nephew. "How long would you be gone for?"asked Greg.

"Not sure"answered Lucas.

"Just stay safe"answered Greg.

4 days later

No call from Lucas.

Greg was waiting by his computer.

"Greg, we could just locate Lucas's cell-phone"answered Sara.

"I trust my nephew"answered Greg.

"It wouldn't hurt to try"answered Nick.

"I can't break Lucas trust"answered Greg.

(Tara Flack) in New York City was working at the station.

Hears everything on the ear piece she wears.

Sighs to herself

This is going to be a long day for the task force operation members.

Tara was just walking down a flight of stairs.

Samantha Flack and Cory Flack came to get a late lunch with Tara.

"Tara! We came to take you out for a late lunch. Don said it was fine"answered Cory.

Tara looks at her aunt and uncle. "Can I call you back?"asked Tara.

Who ever was on the ear piece.

Hanging up.

"Did the two want something?"asked Tara.

"Don said it was OK to take you out to lunch"answered Cory.

"It will have to be another time"answered Tara making her way out of the station.

(Another part of New York City)

Regan dinner time

Dawn was sitting in between Sean and Nikki at the dinner table.

"Dawn, how was school?"asked Eddie who was invited to the gatherings.

Dawn ignores the answer being asked.

"Some of the girls were having a party, Dawn wasn't invited to it"answered Sean.

"called Dawn a loser"answered Nikki.

"We told the girls off-saying our dad was a detective"answered Jack.

Danny Regan groans.

"Tara Flack was there also"answered Nikki.

"Dawn there will be other parties get invited too"answered Linda.

Dawn nods her head-picking at the dinner.

Eddie noticed-pokes Jamie in the hand.


End file.
